


the robot list (a.k.a the reasons why)

by huntersandangels



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersandangels/pseuds/huntersandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief Jonathan Toews doesn't belong to the Canadian Hockey Robots- sub category Human-Emotions-Confuse-Me list. Here are the reasons why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the robot list (a.k.a the reasons why)

**Author's Note:**

> my second attempt to ever writing anything, my first one for hockey (be gentle). All my thanks and love to the amazing ice_hot_13 for her help and her kind words. <3

Jonny knows what most people think of him. He knows that he probably ranks #2 on the Canadian Hockey Robots- sub category Human-Emotions-Confuse-Me list. In any other situation he wouldn’t be satisfied with being anything less than first (and Sidney Crosby beating him in anything would give him nightmares for weeks) but in this case he really, really wish he’d never even made the cut.

He really objects to the characterisation. If they’d make him out to be anything less than human why couldn’t he be like Tin Man? He didn’t even have a heart in the beginning and he was already the most emotional of Dorothy’s companions. And even that would have been off base because Jonny’s real problem is perhaps that he has too much heart. 

So he makes a list (in his head okay? contrary to popular belief he doesn’t sleep with a pen and paper tucked under his pillow). So yes, the list: he is intense and focused and competitive and driven and fierce and absolute and, okay, even serious (and when did that become an insult he doesn’t even know, he must have missed the memo); he gets passionate and angry and frustrated in the course of the game, he gets disappointed, sad and devastated after a loss, he gets exhilarated, excited and blissful after a win, so yes people Jonny feels.

He feels happy and sullen and tired and proud, he feels annoyed and hurt and dazed, he feels confused and irate and wronged. But most of all Jonny loves. He loves his family, he loves his country, he loves the city that has become his home, he loves hockey, he loves his team, he loves his teammates, he loves to win.

That’s his list, a list that beyond no doubt excludes him from the one that states that he’s anything less than a living, breathing human being , no different or less than any other who wasn’t born a Canadian or a hockey God. (excuse you, did he once mention on his list that he was humble? –which he totally is but if he doesn’t pump himself up who is?-)

As for the having a heart part, maybe if anyone could listen to its thump in his chest as his front door opens they’d know that if he appears zombie-like at times is because of the man behind that door that makes it skip beats. That man is the bane of his existence or his reason for living, he still hasn’t decided which.

That man – Patrick Kane- with his horrible hair and awful life choices and bad taste in everything you can possibly imagine, is the one who makes Jonny want to throttle him or kiss him (or both simultaneously, that verdict isn’t out yet either), the one who makes him remember every time what hockey beauty truly means, the one who makes him blush and stutter like a 12-year-old girl, the one who makes him giggle like an idiot with stupid jokes no respected man would do anything but huff if they heard them, that man is the reason why Jonny’s heart grows three sizes like the Grinch after embracing the Christmas Spirit.

That man – Patrick Kane– the one who will give as much verbal abuse as he gets and still be the first to defend him and praise him, the one who will feed or accept his passes in the game and produce magic out of thin air for the both of them, the one who will play bruised and sore and battered and still be up for one more shift but insist on Jonny sitting on the bench if he’s hurt, the one who will put his head between his hands and cry because he was a disappointment but will never let Jonny go down that road not if he can help it, the one who will always look for Jonny first regardless if it’s a loss or a win, that man is the reason why ice feels like Jonny’s home. 

 

That man –Patrick Kane- with his beautiful blue eyes, his soft blond curls, his dazzling smile, the one who will walk in his apartment and kiss him like he’s been starving for water in the desert for eons and Jonny is his oasis, the one who will let himself be enveloped in Jonny’s arms, the one who will cuddle with him on the couch and let Jonny bury his hands in his curls, the one who will kiss him in the morning as he brings the first cup of coffee for the day, the one who will be there for him even when Jonny himself doesn’t know he needed him to, that man is the reason Jonny’s world gets coloured.

Most importantly, that man – Patrick Kane- is the #1 reason on Jonny’s own list on why he doesn’t belong in being ranked #2 in the Canadian Hockey Robots – sub category Human-Emotions-Confuse-Me listing. Because Patrick Kane is Jonny’s everything, his Heaven and his Hell, his damnation and his salvation, his tears and his laughs, all the contrasts that keep him balanced and make him whole. He’s the one who deserves to be given nothing less than the world. 

Hockey Robots wouldn't have the ability to care or be willing to try and lay the moon on his feet if he asked them to. But Jonny is.


End file.
